When searching for merchants, a user can enter a search query into a search engine. The search query can include a merchant's name or a name of a desired product or service. The user can limit the search by location. The search engine can return results to the user in response to the search query and any limitations provided by the user. To perform a transaction (e.g., a purchase) with a merchant in the search results, the user must visit the merchant's retail store or the merchant's online shopping portal.
In a conventional point-of-sale electronic credit card transaction, the transaction is authorized and captured. In the authorization stage, a physical credit card with a magnetic stripe is swiped through a merchant's magnetic card reader, e.g., as part of a point-of-sale device. A payment request is sent electronically from the magnetic card reader to a credit card processor. The credit card processor routes the payment request to a card network, e.g., Visa or Mastercard, which in turn routes the payment request to the card issuer, e.g., a bank. Assuming the card issuer approves the transaction, the approval is then routed back to the merchant. In the capture stage, the approved transaction is again routed from the merchant to the credit card processor, card network and card issuer, and the payment request can include the cardholder's signature (if appropriate). The capture state can trigger the financial transaction between the card issuer and the merchant, and optionally creates a receipt. There can also be other entities, e.g., the card acquirer, in the route of the transaction. Debit card transactions have a different routing, but also require swiping of the card.
Many transactions require that the customer sign a physical receipt, electronically approve a transaction, e.g., by pressing an approve button on a user interface, electronically sign for the transaction, e.g., with a stylus or finger on an electronic signature capture device with a touch sensitive pad, or enter an authorizing personal identification number (PIN).